Forever Yours
by gman2006
Summary: Osaka has come back to Tokyo after an extended stay in her home town. Chiyo is rushing home to the girl that she loves and takes a look back down memory lane as she longs for her one and only.


Well it has been a while since I wrote anything remotely romantic. For a while now, I've had an idea in my head whenever I'd listen to the song, "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. And so I decided to actually turn that idea into a story. And this is what came out. It's not very long and it's rather simple. But either way, I hope you enjoy. Please review if you can. Thank you.

**Forever Yours**

What was with all the people today? Tokyo was never this busy, not this early on a Saturday anyway. And not to mention, Chiyo was in a hurry. A small frame only allowed her to move so fast between the tightly knit crowds. Bumping, tiptoeing, and sifting through the dozens of people, Chiyo could hardly tell where she was. _But I have to hurry. I have to get home. She's gonna be there. _How long had it been since Chiyo saw Osaka? How long had it been since she'd seen that smile, that sparkling brown hair? How long had it been since Osaka held her? Chiyo got teary eyed just thinking about it. _And to think, she's gonna be home today. _

Chiyo snuck in-between a few businessmen and caught glimpse of the café where her and Osaka had spent so many afternoons just sipping tea. Not even talking, but enjoying each other's company. Squeezing through a couple of people, Chiyo stopped at the café's window and stared in. From her position, she could see the booth in back. The booth that had been theirs; before Osaka had left. Someone else sat there now with their lover sipping tea.

Catching the time on a clock inside, Chiyo released a small squeal. "Is it that time already?" And moving from the café, Chiyo hurried down the sidewalk. Sticking close to the buildings proved to be a huge advantage. People didn't walk so close to them and there was just enough room for Chiyo to scurry through.

Passing by a store, Chiyo happened to glance inside and almost fell when she noticed what it was. _This was the spot. _Her cheeks flushed red at the memory. Two years ago, right before Osaka had left, they had stopped here on a whim. "What's wrong Chiyo," Osaka had asked when they had entered the store. Chiyo could almost see it happening again. "Don't cry Chiyo. Or I will too." Just to get her to stop, Osaka had walked over to a shelf with an assortment of stuffed animals and different things. Grabbing a small snow white teddy-bear with a red heart on the chest that bore the words, "Forever Yours," Osaka bought it and gave it to Chiyo. "So you don't forget me," And Osaka had smiled at Chiyo. And then Chiyo had done something that she didn't think she'd ever have the courage for. She kissed the girl. Right then and there, Chiyo had kissed Osaka in front of all those people.

So lost in thought, Chiyo hardly noticed that she'd pressed her face up against the glass. Receiving a few unwanted stares, she backed away. And staring into the window, she saw her reflection. She wore her favorite dress. Sky blue in color with straps going over the shoulder that connected to one piece that was the dress and ended at her knees. About ten buttons worked their way up the front and a big matching colored bow circled her waist like a belt. And of course, her straw hat; Osaka had given her this outfit as well. That's why she liked it so much.

So many memories lay down this street, yet it was supposed to be the fastest way home. But not today, Chiyo stopped at every place along the way where she and Osaka had been. From the restaurant where they had started going out to the karaoke where they'd sing their hearts out then cuddle and laugh about nothing. Chiyo missed those days and prayed they could be salvaged.

Pulling out her cellphone, Chiyo called home. Her mom answered and Chiyo immediately asked, "Is she there yet?"

"No she's not Chiyo. Where are you? I thought you wanted to get here early."

Chiyo sighed. "I wanted to get her something first. But there's so many people. I can hardly get through."

"Chiyo, there's an anime convention down there today. Do you need a ride?"

Shoot! She'd forgotten about that. Well, it explained the hundreds of people anyways. "No, I'm almost home. I'll just forget about the gift for now." And saying goodbye to her mom, Chiyo hung up. She could see a clearing up ahead and knew what that meant. The business district was at an end.

_Why'd she have to leave? _Chiyo wondered. _She should've stayed here, with me. _Sure Osaka had called her, but it just wasn't the same. Not being able to see her, to touch her, to hold her; it drove Chiyo nuts. "I'm going back to Osaka," she had said that terrible day. Chiyo had done a double take at hearing it. "My grandma is sick. They want everyone there." Chiyo had thought it would only be a couple day thing or maybe a week or two, a month at max. But then she didn't come back. And even though Chiyo talked to her once a week (at least), they were still separated.

But all that was about to change as Chiyo had finally managed to get within sight of her house. Though the influx of people had stopped and the sidewalk was clear, Chiyo moved slower and slower towards her house. She felt her legs burning, her feet screaming, and heart pounding. What will it be like? What if Osaka changed? What if she herself had changed? _We're still girlfriends right? _The door came within reach much faster as Chiyo felt unprepared. But before she could touch it, the door swung open and standing inside was her mom. "Come on Chiyo. She's up in your room. She got here just before you did."

"What?" The sudden news caught Chiyo off guard. She didn't know which way to run.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go inside and see her."

"Okay," Chiyo said and entered. She moved up the stairs, clutching the railing, afraid to let go for fear of falling. Reaching the top, tears sprang into her eyes and she ran through hallway and to her room. Opening the door, Chiyo glanced around the room; empty. Or at least, she thought it was. For curled up on the bed was something, hiding in the covers. Closing the door, Chiyo approached her bed. Sweat poured down her forehead. Excitement boiled in her and it took everything Chiyo had not to run over and rip the sheets off cause at the same time, she was nervous. Chiyo had made it just over halfway when the covers shifted. The person inside now faced Chiyo. And she could see Osaka's face.

Tears rolled down Chiyo's face. "Osaka," Chiyo whispered. She still hadn't gotten up to calling Osaka by her real name yet. One would've thought the task to be simple, but such was not the case.

Chiyo quietly walked over and bent down by her bed. She couldn't allow herself to touch the girl; not yet. And so Chiyo watched her sleep. Watched the sun sparkle in her hair. _She's perfect. _Chiyo thought. The sun had caught her eyes just right and Osaka stirred. Slowly, Osaka opened her eyes. She blinked out the sleep and rubbed out what remained.

"O-Osaka," Chiyo gasped. "Welcome home."

"Chiyo," Osaka asked, "Is that you?" Chiyo nodded, overjoyed to hear Osaka's voice coming from her lips and not from a phone's speaker.

"I missed you," Chiyo said. And unable to control herself, Chiyo climbed the bed and threw herself at Osaka. Chiyo wrapped herself around her girlfriend and swore over and over. "You're never doing that again. I won't let you."

A hand petted her head while another curled around Chiyo's back. No words escaped Osaka's lips, but none were needed. The warm, loving embrace lasted not near long enough as after a couple of minutes, Osaka pulled away and Chiyo felt the girl's hand run across her cheek flicking away a stray tear. "Sorry Chiyo."

"You won't do it again right," Chiyo pouted. And Osaka nodded. Not that there was any question to it. And when awkward silence fell over them, Chiyo hurried over to her desk where the snow white teddy bear rested. She'd held that bear countless times and read over its "Forever Yours" just as many times. Grabbing the stuffed animal, Chiyo returned with it and placed it in Osaka's hands.

Osaka concentrated hard on the bear, and Chiyo worried that the girl had forgotten it. But all doubt was cast aside when Osaka looked to Chiyo and said, "I was afraid you'd forgotten."

Chiyo shook her head and closed Osaka's hands around the bear.

Confused, Osaka studied Chiyo's eyes, as hard as she's studied anything and said, "But I gave this to you?"

Chiyo nodded in agreement. "And now I'm yours. Because you're back." Osaka smiled sheepishly at the comment. Chiyo, delighted with Osaka's reaction, leaned in. And after two of years of waiting, Chiyo kissed her girlfriend. And with the privacy of a closed door, Chiyo wrapped her arms around Osaka, not breaking the kiss, not furthering the kiss.

Eventually, Osaka broke away to ask, "Chiyo, how long are we going to stay like this?"

Thinking briefly, Chiyo smiled and tightening her grip, she said, "Forever."

"Forever?"

"Yep."

Osaka relaxed a bit, allowing it to sink in. Before falling back to sleep, she muttered, "Forever. Yeah, that'll work." And together they fell asleep, arm in arm.

THE END


End file.
